


Don't Choke

by SaberStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chubby bunny, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pure, Shiro the Space Dad, just happiness, they are so hecking oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStar/pseuds/SaberStar
Summary: “Okay, okay, but why so many marshmallows?” Allura looked at the multiple bags with puzzlement. “Don’t you just need one bag?”Lance threw his head back in laughter and replied simply with, “entertainment.”[In which Lance and Keith stuff their faces with marshmallows, and Lance can't choke;)]





	Don't Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chubby Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655103) by [J000liet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet). 



> I got the idea for this fic from the work Chubby Bunny by the author J000liet. I asked them if I could use a similar idea for this fic, because I thought it was hilarious. Their fic is for Haikyuu, and I encourage you to read their works... I love all of them.
> 
> There's also a ton of dialog... sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy some pining idiots :))

“We’re back!” Lance shouted to nobody in particular. He strutted over to the control room, with the rest of the paladins and Coran following him.

“I take it you had a good time?” 

Keith spoke up, “Shiro, Coran, and I found what we needed for the ship. Hunk and Pidge were able to get necessary personal items. Lance just messed around the whole time.”

“Not true!”

“Really? Then what did you get?” Keith was doing his stupid adorable smirk that turned Lance’s legs into jelly. Stupid Keith with his perfect everything. Ugh.

Lance opened his bag and started pulling random items out. “See, this is necessary.”

What he had laid in front of everyone was a face mask, underwear, three tennis balls, a snapback, and a few bags of marshmallows.

“Lance...why?”

“Pidge, I have no idea what you mean. These are all necessary supplies for me.”

Shiro was still confused, “why a snapback?”

“I gotta stay stylin.” He shot a quick wink at Keith, who proceeded to blush a light pink.

“What about the tennis balls?”

“I want to learn how to juggle.” Lance said with a complete straight face. Pidge couldn’t hold back her laugh.

“Lance, you are not going to learn how to juggle.”

“Just watch me.”

“Okay, okay, but why so many marshmallows?” Allura looked at the multiple bags with puzzlement. “Don’t you just need one bag?”

Lance threw his head back in laughter and replied simply with, “entertainment.”

“I guess eating can be pretty exciting for a dimwit like you,” retorted Keith.

“Actually,” Hunk butted in, “I think Lance is referring to a game from Earth called the chubby bunny challenge.

Coran perked up at the words “game from Earth”. He was clearly excited to learn about the culture from another planet, especially one where the paladins came from. “How do you play this game?”

“Basically, you’re trying to see how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth, and I just so happen to be a pro,” Lance said with a sly grin.

“I bet I could beat you.”

“Shut up Keith, nobody can beat me.”

“I would.”

Lance walked over to Keith, pointing a finger at his chest. “I’ll take you right now.” Keith’s heart started beating rapidly, and he hoped desperately that Lance couldn’t feel it.

“Can you not flirt in public?”

 

“What are you talking about Pidge?”

Hunk placed his hand on a now blushing Lance’s shoulder. “It pains us to see you both so oblivious.”

“I want to see this game being played!” Coran yelled. He was way too excited about this.

Shiro stepped in at this point, making sure to use his dad voice. “I don’t think this is safe. What if somebody starts choking?”

“I agree with Shiro, we can’t have you hurting yourself especially with food.”

“Thank you, Allura.”

It took a bit of convincing for Shiro and Allura to finally agree on the game, on the condition that this would be “team bonding”. They were obviously still hesitant, but at this point they were tired of hearing Lance and Keith bicker. They were also interested in the idea of betting on who the winner might be.

“Raise your hand if you bet on Lance.” Hunk, Pidge, and Coran raised their hands.

“Raise your hand if you bet on Keith.” Shiro, Allura, and even one of the mice raised their hands.

Everyone followed as Lance and Keith ran to the kitchen, marshmallows in hand. Lance ripped open a bag of marshmallows and started laughing maniacally. 

“You won’t beat me!”

“Lance, calm down please.”

“It’s too late for that now Keith. I’m gonna beat you so good.” Lance needed to stop before Keith forgets how to function. He’s too far gone.

“Can we just start please?”

“Remember, you can stop at anytime.” Lance was always confident, but for some reason he seemed extra cocky right now. Keith chose to ignore this, because thinking about Lance at all gave him heart palpitations. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Aww, are you worried about me?” 

“Oh...w-well...uh...I-I’m always worried about you...man.” He was sputtering out his words. He was never nervous. Just the sight of Lance being flustered made Keith fill with pride.

“Oh…” Goddammit Keith why are you like this?

“I told you to stop flirting!” Pidge screamed. “I came here for a competition, not more gay.” Lance just glared at Pidge, as if he could somehow find a way to tell her to shut the fuck up without speaking.

Shiro, being the overprotective dad that he is, just had to warn them once again. “Remember, this is not a race. I really can’t have you guys hurting yourself.”

“We got this space dad, right Keith?” He just nodded in return. 

Both boys were now fully prepped and flustered; they were ready to shove marshmallows in their mouth.

“Ready, set, GO!”

Keith and Lance began shoving the white food in their mouths, realising that the marshmallows are a lot bigger than they first anticipated. Everyone else was cheering for their paladin, except for Pidge who was just trying to sike Keith out. She was actually doing a good job at it.

“Hey Keith…” he didn’t respond.

“Have you noticed that Lance hasn’t been flirting with alien girls recently?” This got his attention, but that didn’t stop him from sticking another mallow in his mouth.

“Actually, Pidge, you’re right,” of course Hunk was participating in this distraction as well, “Lance seems to only be flirting with Keith.”

Keith was close to spitting out his marshmallows, but he used every bit of self control to hold it back. He was already having a hard time, whereas Lance was looking completely fine, except for the death glare he was shooting at his friends. In fact, he looked even cuter with his cheeks all puffed out. Keith was so swoon.

“Maybe Lance is just looking for the right girl.” Leave it to Allura to make Keith feel like has even less of a chance than before this whole game started. 

“Or the right guy,” whispered Hunk. Keith wasn’t really fazed by this comment. Hunk says funny things all the time, so he’s probably joking. He thought this until Hunk and Pidge started laughing their asses off.

“What are you talking about?” Shiro coming in with the solid input once again.

Lance for some reason was still able to talk even with his mouth filled. “I thought you knew… I’m bisexual.”

That was it.

Keith choked and fell to the ground.

Nobody else really cared about Lance coming out. Allura even responded with, “that makes sense.” Keith was able to get the marshmallows out of his throat in time before he actually died, but he was still freaking out on the kitchen floor.

“WHAT?!”

“Well, girls are cute, guys are hot…” He looked directly at Keith when he said this.

After a few seconds, Keith was able to compose himself so that he could actually sit still. Both boys were still a flustered mess, and Lance kept putting mallows in his mouth. At this point everyone was cheering for Lance, excited to see just how many he could fit, and Shiro was on edge more than he had ever been.

“I think you should stop. I don’t want you to choke!”

“Shiro… he won’t choke.”

“He will if he keeps going.”

“Shiro, I promise he won’t.” Hunk was trying his best to be reassuring, but even Coran was starting to get worried.

“Maybe he should stop.” Even Pidge was getting scared for Lance’s well being? That never happens.

Lance looked up at his friends with as much of a smirk as he could muster in that moment. One by one, he spit out his marshmallows and threw them away. He may like this challenge, but he definitely wasn’t a big fan of the taste it left in his mouth.

“Guys, stop worrying.”

“But what if you choked, what would we have done then? You are a valuable member to this team, and I don’t like it when you risk your life over stupid challenges! Please don’t do this aga-”

“Shiro chill out. I won’t choke.” He looked directly at Keith. “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Keith fell out of his fucking chair again.

Hunk and Pidge went back to laughing, but Lance couldn’t help but turn bright red once again. Keith was able to get off the ground somehow. This was the most flustered anyone had seen him.

“Uh..I-I’m gonna go to my-my room. Yeah. My room.” Keith started walking away.

It seemed the confidence in Lance’s voice was still there. “Lemme come too babe. I mean, bro.”

Keith squawked and ran out the door, Lance following, and everyone was left in a fit of giggles. They made sure to stay far away from Keith’s room for the rest of the night. Who knows what’s happening in there?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more of an ending but I'm honestly pretty satisfied with how it turned out. I didn't really edit this, so if there are a bunch of typos and shit, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for not uploading that often, this will probably continue for the rest of the week. I'm actually moving so I'm spending all my time either packing or saying goodbye to friends. Today I actually had to say goodbye to my soccer team. There were so many tears.
> 
> On a different note, I started watching a bunch of summer anime. Yay. I'm also so hyped for season 3 of Voltron I can't contain myself!! I need some character development and LGBT representation!!
> 
> I also listened to Heathers while writing this. Is it a bad thing that JD makes me swoon even though he's actually insane?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I always love your input <3


End file.
